1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet head used in an inkjet recording apparatus which ejects ink onto a recording medium to perform printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an inkjet head described in JP-A-11-34323 (Page 3, FIG. 1), each of individual electrodes (upper electrodes) separately formed in accordance with pressure chambers (pressurizing chambers) respectively has a main electrode region (body) formed in a planar direction parallel to a piezoelectric sheet (piezoelectric film) so as to be smaller than a corresponding pressure chamber, and an extension portion extending from the main electrode region to the outside of the pressure chamber region. A land portion, which serves as a point of contact with another member, is provided in a position of the extension portion on the outside of the pressure chamber region. Another member such as wiring is connected to the land portion by soldering or pressure-bonding of a contact member. In this manner, the land portion is provided on the outside of the region of the piezoelectric sheet opposite to the pressure chamber, so that distortional deformation of the region of the piezoelectric sheet opposite to the pressure chamber is not suppressed by the land portion.